Unintended
by Kathy V
Summary: Ela era o inesperado. Todos os seus planos não lhe serviam de nada ao lidar com ela, não lhe davam nenhuma ideia de como agir ou do que dizer. Não havia nada que ele pudesse prever, nada que lhe desse certeza. E de alguma forma, ela o conquistara. Com ela, ele aprendera a amar o inesperado.
1. Regrets

**N/A:** _ Thanks to Jane Espenson, por ter escrito a coisa mais linda e fofa que foi Skin Deep. *_*_

_Disclaimer: Tudo pertence a ABC, ao Adam Horowitz e ao Edward Kitsis, espero que continuem fazendo um bom trabalho._

_Aviso: Quando escrevi esse capítulo, a segunda temporada ainda não tinha estreado, então está um tantinho AU, mas não muito, prometo. XD_

* * *

_Ela está morta_.

Aquele pensamento iria assombrá-lo por toda sua existência, assim como os pesadelos que o atormentavam noite após noite, impedindo que ele esquecesse o que fizera a ela. Era pura tortura, um tormento que ele impusera a si mesmo há muito, muito tempo.

Enquanto todas as outras pessoas continuavam sem nenhuma memória de suas antigas vidas, ele já havia recobrado todas as suas e para seu desespero, algumas delas haviam se tornado ainda mais vívidas.

_Toda magia tem um preço._

Mais do que ninguém, Mr. Gold, outrora conhecido como Rumplestiltskin, o Dark One, tinha perfeita ciência desse fato. E aquela magia, aquela maldição, cobrara um preço alto de todos os envolvidos. Não seria diferente com aquele que a criou.

Secretamente, ele havia dado um jeito de reaver suas memórias assim que fosse necessário, de modo a não se tornar um fantoche de Regina quando a maldição estivesse em vias de ser quebrada. Afinal, naquele novo mundo, _conhecimento era poder_. Porém, o que ele não sabia, era que de todas as suas memórias, _aquelas_ iriam ficar tão marcadas em sua mente, como se tivessem acontecido há dias, e não há quase trinta anos.

Onde quer que ele fosse, havia algo que o lembrava dela. Desde o céu em dias de sol, que tinha o azul dos olhos dela, até qualquer rosa vermelha que ele por ventura avistasse.

Não havia nada que ele não associasse de alguma forma a ela. E que não o lembrasse que ele a perdera. Ele nunca mais veria sua Belle e só podia culpar a si mesmo por isso.

Então ele recordava. Como um ritual sagrado, todos os dias, após fechar a loja, ele sentava em sua poltrona e deixava sua mente voltar para o Dark Castle, onde por alguns momentos, ele podia vê-la de novo. Mr. Gold podia lembrar cada palavra que ela havia dito naqueles meses de convívio. Algumas o deixavam feliz, outras o entristeciam, mas somente as últimas ficaram cravadas em seu coração.

"_Você irá se arrepender de sua decisão. Por todo o sempre. Mas tudo que você vai ter é o seu coração vazio e uma xícara lascada."_

Se ele soubesse que aquelas palavras se concretizariam tão depressa, ele nunca a teria deixado ir. Se ele soubesse que ao mandá-la embora do castelo, estaria enviando-a para a morte... Mas ele não sabia.

Mr. Gold olhou para a xícara lascada, tudo o que sobrara para convencê-lo de que ele não a tinha imaginado, para recordá-lo de que ela era real e que não importava o quanto ele se arrependesse, era tarde demais.

Não importava se ele se arrependesse ou se culpasse a si mesmo por todos os dias de sua vida, pois no fim do dia, ela ainda estaria morta. E nada que ele fizesse mudaria isso.

* * *

_Um homem e uma rosa._

Toda noite, quando ela fechava os olhos, ele estava lá. Quem poderia ser esse homem? E por que ela não conseguia vê-lo, mas a voz dele soava clara feito o dia em sua mente? Trancafiada em uma cela, ela concentrava seus pensamentos naqueles sonhos, agarrando-se a eles de forma a não enlouquecer.

De alguma forma, em seu subconsciente, ela sabia que aqueles sonhos não eram sonhos comuns. Ele não era um homem comum, ela podia apostar sua sanidade nisso. Se é que ela já não a havia perdido...

Desanimada, a garota balançou a cabeça. Isso não importava mais. Ela nunca sairia daquela cela horrenda, por mais que se mostrasse calma quando a enfermeira fosse vê-la ou quando a mulher de olhos maléficos aparecia para observá-la, ou talvez o termo correto fosse assombrá-la.

Sempre que aquela mulher aparecia, sua certeza de que nunca sairia dali aumentava. Ela podia ver o prazer maligno refletido nos olhos da mulher ao vê-la presa naquela cela. Então, ela sentia que nunca teria sua liberdade de volta, que não havia motivo para esperanças.

_Exceto por aqueles sonhos_. Ela sabia que mesmo em seus piores momentos, aqueles sonhos sempre estariam ali, esperando que ela adormecesse. Os sonhos com o homem estranho e sua rosa a consolavam. Por alguns momentos, de alguma forma, ela conseguia se sentir segura mais uma vez.

_ Um dia, eu vou encontrá-lo. - ela repetia essa promessa sempre que o via em seus sonhos. Apesar de tudo, o que mais a entristecia era não saber nada sobre ele. Não conhecia seu rosto, sequer sabia seu nome. Tudo o que ela tinha era o som da voz dele e algumas frases que lhe pareciam totalmente sem sentido.

E uma dessas frases a machucava sempre que recordava o tom triste e resignado na voz dele:

"_Eu espero não te ver nunca mais"_

A garota encarou o teto branco da cela, em uma tentativa inútil de afastar a dor. Nunca seria capaz de entender porque aquela frase a torturava daquela maneira.

_ Quem é você, meu estranho homem? E porque será, que mesmo sem saber nada a seu respeito, você parece significar tanto para mim? - ela se perguntava ao anoitecer, na esperança de que ao menos dessa vez, ela fosse capaz de fixar o rosto dele em sua memória. Na esperança de recordar.


	2. Find Mr Gold

Era uma noite como todas as outras. Naquele lugar pavoroso, o tempo parecia não passar, como se estivesse congelado. Ela já perdera as contas do tempo que estava presa ali, sem nenhuma explicação, nenhuma visita além da mulher de olhos maléficos que nem se dignava a entrar na cela para vê-la.

Às vezes, por alguns momentos, ela se perguntava se era realmente tão perigosa assim, ou tão desequilibrada que tivesse de ser mantida daquela maneira. Ela não podia falar com ninguém, até porque não havia ninguém, nem mesmo uma única pessoa que se importasse com ela, que pudesse tirá-la daquele lugar ou ao menos lhe explicar o que havia de errado com ela. _Ela estava sozinha_.

E então, como que em resposta aos seus pensamentos, a porta da cela se abriu bruscamente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela encarava outro ser humano. O homem alto se aproximou dela, cauteloso.

_ Venha comigo. - ele estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a levantar da cama.

_ Quem... Quem é você? - ela perguntou, desconfiada. _ Por que você está fazendo isso?

_ Eu sou Jefferson. - o homem a encarava como se falasse com uma criança. _ Eu preciso que você faça algo que eu não posso fazer. Procure por Mr. Gold e conte a ele que Regina te manteve presa.

_ Mas... Por quê? - ela não entendia o que essa mulher, Regina, tinha a ver com ela.

_ É muito importante. O Mr. Gold irá proteger você, mas você tem que dizer a ele que Regina te manteve presa. Está me entendendo?

_ Sim. Tenho que encontrar o Mr. Gold e dizer que Regina me manteve presa. - ela concordou, antes que Jefferson mudasse de idéia. Ela faria o que fosse preciso para sair daquela prisão infernal.

Jefferson sabia que em sua vingança contra Regina, ele precisaria de aliados e o Mr. Gold era exatamente o tipo de aliado que Jefferson queria. Alguém com poderes, que pudesse enfrentar Regina de uma maneira que ela não se levantasse mais. De uma maneira que ele não podia.

Regina _pagaria_ por tirar Grace dele. _Pagaria muito caro_.

Jefferson a escoltou até os fundos do hospital, tomando todos os cuidados para que ninguém os visse. Pelo menos, ninguém que ele não pudesse dar um jeito depois.

_ Procure por uma loja de antiguidades, Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer. - ele indicou a direção, esperando que ela conseguisse se localizar depois de tanto tempo trancafiada. _ E o mais importante, não deixe que ninguém te veja. É a única maneira de eles não te trazerem de volta. Não fale com ninguém até encontrar o Mr. Gold.

Ela assentiu, se escondendo o melhor que podia sob a capa. Agora que tinha sua liberdade de volta, não iria arriscá-la ficando de conversa fiada com estranhos. Ela tinha uma missão e nada iria desviá-la de seu objetivo. Encontrar Mr. Gold e pedir, até mesmo implorar por proteção, se necessário.

_Ela não voltaria para aquela cela. Nunca mais. _ Só de pensar nisso, ela já ficava incrivelmente feliz e se ainda existia uma pessoa que poderia protegê-la, mantê-la a salvo de tudo aquilo, ela não podia ficar mais satisfeita. Afinal, podia ter esperanças novamente.

_ Obrigada, Jefferson. Nunca poderei te agradecer o suficiente por ter me libertado. - Jefferson sorriu. Se ela soubesse que ele é quem seria eternamente grato a ela por dar-lhe uma chance de fazer Regina pagar...

_ Não se preocupe. Você é quem está me ajudando, lembre-se disso. - ele apontou a direção da loja do Mr. Gold de novo. _ Agora vá, antes que alguém apareça e estrague tudo.

Ela se controlou ao máximo para não sair correndo na direção que Jefferson lhe mostrava. Seus instintos gritavam para ela correr, antes que ele mudasse de idéia e a trancasse novamente.

Mas tinha que sair dali com o máximo de discrição e definitivamente isso não incluía correr como se fugisse do demônio em pessoa. Ela respirou fundo e se afastou da ruela nos fundos do hospital, andando o mais rápido que podia sem chamar a atenção das pessoas.

"_Encontrar o Mr. Gold. Encontrá-lo na Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer."_

Ela repetia essa informação de forma incansável enquanto se afastava cada vez mais do hospital. Aquela informação era sua salvação. _Tudo vai dar certo_. Ela ia conseguir. Estava livre.

###

Mary Margaret dirigia sem destino pela cidade, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Sua vida estava um verdadeiro caos. De destruidora de lares até suspeita de assassinato, tudo parecia estar conspirando contra ela. De repente, sua reputação estava arruinada e seu coração não estava em melhor estado. _David_. Ainda doía saber que mesmo por um momento, ele não acreditara nela. Que ele não estava lá para defendê-la.

Instintivamente, como que para afastar a dor que o pensamento lhe causara, Mary Margaret desviou o olhar para a calçada e o que ela viu a fez diminuir bruscamente a velocidade do carro.

Uma _mulher_. Na porta da loja do Mr. Gold.

Mary Margaret sabia que era muito tarde para alguém estar à procura do Mr. Gold por negócios. E a garota parecia indecisa, indo e voltando da porta. Ela já estava quase parando o carro quando percebeu que a garota a encarava com os olhos repletos de terror.

Ela nunca tinha visto alguém tão apavorada em sua vida. E então, no segundo em que ela desviou os olhos, a garota havia desaparecido.

_###_

_Alguém a tinha visto._ O medo tomou conta de seu corpo ao ver uma morena de cabelos curtos a encarando através do vidro do carro. Estava acabado, ela ia ser presa novamente... _Não!_ _Não depois de ter chegado tão perto de ficar a salvo._ De relance, ela viu a moça desviar o olhar. Era sua chance. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela entrou na loja. Ela estava a salvo.

A garota mal teve tempo de registrar o ambiente ao seu redor quando viu um homem, de costas para ela, mexendo em uma gaveta. Devia ser, ou melhor, tinha que ser o Mr. Gold. Tentando soar o mais natural possível, ela se dirigiu a ele, que permanecia de costas para ela.

_ Com licença, você é o Mr. Gold? - ela perguntou temerosa. Ela não tirou os olhos dele enquanto ele trancava a gaveta, esperando uma resposta.

_ Sim, sou eu, mas eu temo que a loja esteja fechada. - ele parou de falar assim que ela entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela aproveitou a chance e disse tudo o que Jefferson a mandara dizer.

_ Me disseram para procurá-lo e contar que Regina me manteve presa. - à medida que ela falava, uma dúvida se formou em sua mente. _Será que aquilo tudo dizia alguma coisa a ele?_

Pelo que ela pudera observar de suas reações, ele não estava esperando por ela. Na verdade, ela a olhava como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. _ Isso faz... Faz algum sentido para você?

Ele se aproximou, temendo que ela fosse um delírio, uma ilusão fabricada por sua mente. Tantas vezes ele a imaginara ali, ainda com ele, ainda viva. Mr. Gold a tocou no ombro e mal pode conter sua alegria ao perceber que era verdade, ela estava realmente ali, Belle estava viva.

_ Você é real. Você está viva! - e então sua mente registrou tudo o que ela havia dito. _ Regina fez isso com você?

Ela o encarou, sem reação. Ela não sabia. Não sabia sequer quem era Regina ou que interesse ela podia ter em mantê-la presa. A única coisa que ela podia dizer era o que Jefferson tinha lhe contado.

_ Disseram que você me protegeria. - ela o encarou, esperando mais uma vez pela reação dele. E o que ele fez a pegou totalmente de surpresa.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele a abraçou. A garota se viu incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação. Ele parecia tão feliz em vê-la e mesmo assim, ela não tinha qualquer lembrança dele. O que não queria dizer muita coisa, já que suas memórias eram um tanto confusas.

E ainda assim, quando ela sentiu os braços dele ao redor de si, ela se sentiu... _Em casa_. Estranhamente confortável e feliz. Dois sentimentos incomuns em sua vida.

_ Me desculpe, eu deveria conhecer você?

Ele a encarou e ela pode ver a luta dele contra as lágrimas. Ela devia significar algo para ele, ou ele não ficaria tão feliz em vê-la. E ele estava feliz, ela podia ver isso claramente. Meio incrédulo, mas definitivamente feliz.

_ Não. Mas você vai lembrar. - ele a segurou pelos ombros, pura confiança em seus olhos. Muito em breve, ela lembraria de tudo.

Ela assentiu, sem saber o que fazer. Por razões que desconhecia, o Mr. Gold estava muito feliz em vê-la. _E ele a protegeria._ Ela não duvidou de sua palavra nem por um segundo. Agradecida, ela sorriu para ele. Finalmente, ela sentia que não estava mais sozinha no mundo.

Mr. Gold foi tirado do turbilhão de pensamentos que cruzaram sua mente ao vê-la sorrindo por um barulho de carro arrancando. Em menos de um segundo, ela estava escondida entre as estantes, a capa cobrindo seu rosto.

Ele foi o mais rápido que pôde até a janela e viu o carro de Mary Margaret descendo a rua. Mesmo sabendo que as cortinas impediam qualquer um de ver o que se passava dentro da loja, ele permaneceu alerta. Tinha que mantê-la a salvo.

_ Não se preocupe, querida. Nada vai acontecer com você. - ela assentiu, deixando que ele a tirasse de seu esconderijo.

_Obrigada.

_Não por isso. Venha, vou levar você para a minha casa. Você precisa descansar. - ele a conduziu até seu carro. Ela parecia tão frágil, amedrontada. Era tudo culpa dele. E ele ia consertar.

No quarto de hospedes, ela mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Ela nunca tinha visto um quarto tão grande na vida. Na verdade, a casa inteira era enorme, maior do que qualquer uma que ela lembrasse ter visto. Mr. Gold fechou as cortinas, a observando enquanto ela admirava o quarto.

_ Não está exatamente arrumado... - ele se desculpou, meio sem jeito. _ Eu não esperava...

_ Está perfeito. - ela o interrompeu. Depois de anos presa em uma cela minúscula, aquele quarto era simplesmente magnífico, mais do que ela sequer sonhara em ter.

_ E... Eu vou providenciar algumas roupas para você. - ele apontou para o vestido de hospital que ela ainda vestia. Ela desviou os olhos, envergonhada. Nem mesmo roupas ela tinha. _ Temo que eu não tenha nada... Apropriado para você.

_Não se preocupe com isso. Tenho certeza que você tem algo melhor do que um vestido de hospital. - ele deu um pequeno sorriso e deixou o quarto, enquanto ela se convencia de que tudo aquilo era real e não apenas um de seus sonhos.

Ela observava seu reflexo no espelho, vestida com uma camisa e uma calça de pijama do Mr. Gold. Depois de um longo banho e vestindo algo diferente de um vestido hospitalar, ela começava a se sentir normal mais uma vez.

Um barulho nas escadas a fez perceber que Mr. Gold estava voltando e ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele era de longe o homem mais gentil que ela já conhecera. Ao levar-lhe as roupas, ele prometera trazer comida para que ela não desmaiasse de fome na frente dele, como ele mesmo dissera.

Ele a tratava maravilhosamente bem e ela nem ao menos sabia quem ele era. A única certeza que ela tinha era que ele fazia com que ela se sentisse em casa. Como se o conhecesse desde sempre, como se algo a ligasse a ele de alguma forma. _Impossível. _ Ela via o absurdo daquelas sensações, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir daquela maneira. _Então era oficial. Ela era mesmo louca._

_ Posso entrar? - ela abriu a porta do quarto para Mr. Gold e sua bandeja de chá e sopa.

_Obrigada pelas roupas. Agora já me sinto humana de novo.

_ Fico feliz. - ele colocou a bandeja sobre o móvel. _ Tente descansar. Amanhã, vamos conversar.

Ela assentiu, tirando a xícara da bandeja. Aquela tinha sido uma longa noite e não lhe faria mal descansar um pouco, processar tudo que tinha acontecido.

_ Mr. Gold, eu... Obrigada. Por tudo.

Ele a olhou de uma maneira que fez o coração dela dar um salto. Ela podia ver ternura e verdadeira felicidade nos olhos dele.

_ Não. Eu que agradeço por você estar aqui. Você não faz idéia do quanto. - ele saiu, deixando-a ainda mais confusa e por mais estranho que fosse, feliz.


End file.
